opd20fandomcom-20200216-history
Words of Power
"..." - Negi Springfield Slow Awakening: '''For each person slowed Negi can speed himself or someone else of the same size category or smaller than the slowed individual. Doubling the amount of actions they can take in a single round and adding +5 to all of their attacks. ' “'Man or woman, complete or not, my friend, you are a warrior, and from now on... we fight as one!” -Alastor''' Benefit: 'Skylar gains Alastor's Remembered Skill ability and all other abilities are enhanced. '''Remembered Haki: '''Skylar loses only 2 HP per round while using this skill and may elect to gain a 2nd additional rank of haki at the cost of 5 HP per round. '''Remembered Valor: '''The cost of staying conscious is reduced to 3 HP per round. '''Remembered Strike: '''The damage taken from remembered strike is now equal to the attack damage before multiplication. They may use an additional rank of Devastating Strike (15x) but take 2x their base damage. “'Placeholder” Haki Bonus: '''Skylar gains 8th rank of armament. ' “'When I left Mariejois, I left everything behind... Comfort... Tranquility... Safety... Because I refuse to live in a world where the people I care about are killed right in front of me!” - Sanyu Haki Bonus: 'Sanyu gains an extra rank of observation haki. '''Devastating Crits: '''Multiplier on crits with ranged weapons increases by 1. “'I used to think I was your '''guardian angel meant only to protect my charge, but that was wrong... We are partners! Guardian angels meant to protect our friends!” - Clarence Benefit: 'Sanyu can now wear Clarence for as long as he wants without penalty other than the initial -2 to intelligence. Read Opponent now only costs 1 point of Intelligence instead of 2. While wearing Clarence his Mantra is considered to be 1 rank higher. Lastly, he gains a new ability with Clarence called Spirit Lock. '''Spirit Lock: '''Sanyu may gain +10 on a single shot at the cost of 1 point of intelligence damage. “'Don't you think I wanted to use my power and win this thing and go home. Of course... I just didn't know how to reach it. And I have to live with that...” - Amador Benefit: 'As a swift action Amador may double his unaltered strength score and also add half his bonuses from rage and whirling frenzy causing his muscles to swell in size for the next round. This tears his muscles causing hp loss equal to the increase in strength and on the round is over his strength is reduced by -12 until that damage is healed and -6 until he has had 8 hours of sleep. This feat may be used multiple times, however, the penalties stack. “'These emotions? What's going on? '''Ohh I see... so that's evil. Well then friend... Shall we destroy it?” - Nightblood Benefit: 'Nightblood gains a point of reference and begins to trust Amador's judgment. Amador no longer needs to make will saves to avoid attacking his crew with Nightblood. Though he still needs to make will saves to sheathe Nightblood. “'The burden of command requires '''the power to protect... I swear to all of you now... I will protect you!” - Malcolm Haki Bonus: 'Malcolm gains rank 2 observation haki despite not meeting the prerequisites. '''Guardian: '''The entire crew of the Golden Roast and anyone else Malcolm has sworn to protect gains the Immortality feat while within the overlapping range of Malcolm's mantra AND color of kings. Their fatal wounds spontaneously erupting in blue flame when they fall below 0 hp. “'This is... more bitter than I can '''handle... There! Your aura... As distinct and sweet as a drop of cream in a black void. I will find you!” - Omicron '''Haki Bonus: '''Omicron gains rank 8 observation haki. '''Aural Detective: '''His mantra pushed to new limits. Omicron can now identify the unique auras of people he has interacted with. He can now easily find the auras of specific people even in the presence of thousands and can, with effort, identify and locate the aura of a devil fruit user after only seeing their power as well as distinguish manifestations of their power from them. Lastly he can, with effort, find devil fruit themselves using this ability, sensing when they are near and when new ones appear within the range of his mantra.